Elsword: First kiss
by TheRaichux3
Summary: Every few months The Elgang takes a break and pick out movies. They find a movie called 'First kiss' They begin to ask each other when they had their first kisses, And Elsword says that he's never kissed anyone yet. AishaxElsword. One shot.


Elsword: Lord Knight

Aisha: Elemental Master

Rena:Grand Archer

Raven: Blade Master

Eve: Code Nemisis

Chung: Deadly Chaser

First kiss

The Elgang was at Ruben, in a house they rented near there. Every few months, they take a break from training and watch a movie in the house. Usually they all go to the store, pick a movie, and they pick out what they want to watch the best by majority rule.

"Hey guys! you got the movies you'd like to watch?" Rena told everyone, They all nodded.

"I wanna watch this!" Elsword had a movie called 'Warrior lost in time' And it had a picture of a person with a sword near a time machine.

"That's stupid! How about this?" Aisha had a movie called 'Phoru Romance.' It had a picture of two phorus holding hands and walking somwhere.

"No. This one is much better." Raven had a movie called 'War:The War. Warning: Super violent.'

"Negitive. This one is going to win." Eve had a educational movie. It's why she never wins the majority rule.

"This one is gonna win!" Chung had a movie called 'Protector of the Universe 5: Mysterious enemies!' It had a guy with a sword and shield on top of the globe as he glares at ufos.

"I want to watch this." Rena had a movie called 'First kiss' It had two people holding hands and kissing. Aisha threw her movie away and had her eyes glued to the movie.

"Hey! Pick that up please." The cashier yelled at Aisha. Aisha ignored him. The cashier walked to the movie that was thrown.

"I hate this job." He picks it up and puts it in the place that where it's supposed to be and went back to work.

"So what movie do we want to watch?" Rena asked everyone.

"I say we watch first kiss!" Aisha puts her hand up.

"Probably better than mine." Eve raises her hand.

"Obviously i want to watch this too." Rena put her hand up.

"Hah, as long as the rest of us dont raise our hand, its going to be a tie and you have to put the movie back. Hahahahaha..." Elsword laughed. Aisha hits him with her wand.

"Shut up!" Aisha yelled at Elsword.

"You mad?"

"I said shut up!"

"Yup you mad." Aisha groaned. Neither Elsword or Chung rose their hands. But Raven lifted his hand up. His face was red.

"I want to... Watch it." Raven said nervously.

"Hey! I thought you were on our side! I didn't even know you liked this kind of movie!" Elsword said accusingly.

"...Blame Seris. She made me watch them before. And i sort of... Like them." Raven said to the boys. His face got redder.

"Oh. Okay." Chung says while nodding.

"Tratior. Fine, we'll watch it." Elsword stuck his toungue at Raven. Raven ignored him and took the movie from Rena's hands and paid for it. They all left the movie store and began to walk to the house they rented.

"So, Since we have this movie, Who was your first kiss... Aisha?" Rena asked. Aisha put her hand on her chin to to try to remember.

"Oh yeah, one time i saved a guy's life before. He was so greatful that he kissed me. I never saw that coming." Aisha answers. Rena nods.

"Oh wow same here! except i kissed a girl." Chung said.

"What about you Raven? Let me guess.. Seris?" Rena asked Raven. Raven nodded.

"Yeah. Elsword, how about you?" Raven asked. Elsword was at the back of the walking group having a silent tantrum.

"I never kissed anyone before." Elsword admits. Everyone but Eve gasped a little.

"Eve, how about you?" Elsword asked Eve to stop the tension.

"I have no idea what that is." Eve said. Elsword groaned at her lack of a answer. If she had no answer, then the tension would be back on him. Eve thought a little, trying to dig through her memory.

"I think i did before..I think. I do not remember." Eve shortly answered. It was quiet for a while. Then they shortly arrived to their destination.

"Alright guys we're here! Let's get ready!" Rena said.

"Yeah!" Everyone said. They went inside and sat on a couch near the TV. Rena put the movie in the CD player. Then she sat with the rest of the Elgang. The couch was crowded since they could only afford one. The movie started. It was a person walking around doing nothing. She was talking about finding her true love. Then she finds somebody. Hours later they hold hands near the sunset. Then they kiss. As soon as this happens, Elsword leaves.

"Huh? Where are you going Elsword?" Rena tried to talk to Elsword but he ignored her. He walked off.

"I'll go get him." Raven ran to go get Elsword who has left the house. Raven found Elsword sitting on the trunk of a tree. Raven walked to him and sat down with him.

"Whats wrong?" Raven asked.

"I don't know."

"Huh?"

"It's something about the movie. I never have been bothered about the fact i haven't kissed anyone. But for some odd reason, I am this time."

"Huh...? Really? Why?"

"I told you, i don't know."

"Are you keeping something from me? You can tell me." Raven gave a warm smile. Elsword smiled back.

"Okay. It's about that... While i was watching the movie.. I wondered who i wanted to have my first kiss with."

"And who is it..?" Raven asked. Elsword started blushing intensely.

"A-...Aisha."

"Really?" Raven's Eyes widened.

**Meanwhile...**

"Hey Chung, go check on them." Rena asked Chung. Chung shook his head.

"No way this is the best part!"

"...Eve?" Rena turned to Eve. Who was drinking Tea while watching.

"No."

"Aisha?"

"...Sure. This movie is boring." Aisha gets up and leaves the house. She sees Raven and Elsword on the trunk of a tree. She gets curious and decides to eavesdrop. She teleports behind the side of the tree trunk and begins to listen.

"Why?" Raven asked Elsword. Aisha tried her best not to scream with joy. She knew that they didn't know that she was here. She was excited to hear their secret.

"Aisha's.. Cute when she's mad... And.. She's so pretty. No, Beautiful. She's amazing sometimes. She's a pain too, but I'm sure we can work out of it.." Aisha gasped a little. Aisha blushed and put her hand near her chest. She kept listening.

"There's a lot of words i could use to describe her.. She can be mean too, But she's nice when she needs to. I admire her strength. Or magic. She looks awesome while she's fighting..." Aisha silently gasped again. She got even redder than what she was before.

"But... I know She hates my guts, So it could never work." Aisha sighed a little bit out of disappointment. He was right.

"Well, You should tell her how you feel."

"What!? Are you crazy? If she found out i had a crush on her, Then she'll never let go of it for weeks! Months even! Maybe even years!" Elsword explained.

"But you'll never know if she likes you too." Raven said. Elsword sighs.

"I'll think about it. Thank you Raven." Raven walks away from Elsword. Elsword thinks for a while. Then Aisha teleports to the side of the tree trunk where Elsword was sitting. She stood in front of Elsword. She put her head down a little so he could not see her face.

"Aisha!? What are you doing here?" Elsword was startled. Then he took a good look at her. He saw a tear roll down her cheek. He had never seen Aisha mad before. Sure, he'd saw her angry, frustrated, all those angry terms. But never sad. Ever.

"You.. Dork...!" She started crying. She did not know what to say.

"Huh? Are you okay?" Elsword quickly walked to her.

"Dork... Dork... Dork..!" She started crying even louder.

"I'm sorry for what ever I've done. C'mon Aisha, stop crying..." Elsword was desperate to make her stop. He came closer and hugged Aisha. Aisha kept crying. Soon he began to pull back from the hug, but Aisha pulled his shirt and made him come to her.

"What are you..." Elsword was surpised. Aisha stopped crying.

"You... Dork... You..." She still did not know what to say. She lifted up her hand and prepared to slap Elsword.

"Aisha!? What are you... No no no!" Elsword began to sheild himself with his arms. Then Aisha remembered somthing.

"She hates my guts... So it would never work." As soon as she remembered those words, She put her hand down.

"Aisha...?" Elsword was preparing for the attack which never came. Then Aisha remembered another thing he said.

"She's a pain too, but I'm sure we can work out of it..." Aisha bit her lower lip.

"You know... I lied." Aisha randomly said.

"About what?"

"...About the first kiss thing... I've never kissed anyone before."

"Really!? I mean... Ehem.." Elsword sounded enthusiastic for a bit, Then talked a little calmly.

"You and I don't know how it feels...Should we... K-Kiss...?" Aisha said randomly. Elsword smiled a little bit.

"W-Well, We dont have to.. You know...I mean.. We could ask other people... Or not do it... I understand either way... We could ju-" Aisha kept talking untill Elsword kissed her. Elsword pulls back.

"...Aisha.. I love you..."

"I... Love you too..." They begin kissing again.

**The End.**

Thanks for reading people! But for now I must go.. My giant flying octopus in space with a mustache that has my house on its head needs me! It's going to be invaded by zebras! Good bye people and wish me luck so i can defeat the zebras!


End file.
